The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: Shadow
by GuyverZero
Summary: Discontinued pending rewrite
1. A New Mission

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: Shadow.

Disclaimer: I don't own WITCH Or Ninja Gaiden. Wish I did though sadly all I have are the games.

Chapter 1

A New Mission.

"I can't believe summer vacation is already over." Irma huffed as her and the other guardians were now relaxing in the basement of the silver dragon.

"It ends the same time every year but unlike every one else we had to fight a demon bent on taking over the universe." Cornelia griped as she felt her vacation was ruined.

"It isn't so bad we still have a few weeks before school and I doubt that a new threat is going to pop up out of the blue." Will stated a little put down about fighting almost all summer as well.

"By the way where's Ryu he hasn't been seen all that much lately?" Taranee inquired looking over to Will and Irma.

"Yeah none of us have seen him." Hay Lin spoke as the others turned to Will and Irma.

"Sorry wish I knew when we got back he began to leave earlier and coming back later." Will sighed looking down.

"I have tired to call him but instead of calling me he leaves note's stuck in my window seal, while it would be romantic I would like to see him." Irma grunted as none of them had seen the young dragon since they got back from the beach.

"I asked Peter but he hasn't talked with him either." Tara stated looking down.

"What about Matt has he heard anything?" Cornelia asked looking over to Will again.

"I wish it seems that he just dropped off the face of the earth when he wants to disappear." The red head spoke with a slight annoyance.

"Well what ever it is when he needs us he will come to us." Irma smiled.

"You know what Irma's right we need to have the same faith in him that he has in us." Hay Lin shouted pumping her fist.

"You know I just thought of something maybe he is helping Caleb set up a ninja training school on Meridian as their was once a Dragon Clan their as well." The blonde girl grinned remembering the conversation between Ryu, Caleb and Hayate.

"Yeah I can't believe I forgot that, Meridian is gaining more of it power back." Taranee stated with a smile.

"Well then while it is just us girls lets go have some fun." Will laughed as they all went out.

Meanwhile with Ryu.

"_It's only been a few week since Jaquio's defeat and yet there is another problem coming from the Shadow realm_." Ryu thought running the dead and decaying foliage. "_The Oracle seemed to be a little disturbed by the energy signature emanating from this place."_ Ryu continued thinking back to his conversation with the Oracle.

Flashback:

"Ryu thank you for coming so swiftly." The bald man spoke with a slight bow.

"You need not bow to me Oracle it is my honor to help." Ryu smiled bowing back.

"Either way it is still a proper way to greet one of the few dragon master of the Hayabusa clan." The Oracle started. "But as you wish please come with me." The man finished as he and Ryu made their way into the Council Chambers.

"Ah young dragon it is good that you responded with such speed." a member of the council stated as the Oracle motioned for Ryu to join him.

"What is so urgent that I come with out the Guardians or the Meriden Kaiser?" Ryu inquired sitting beside the Oracle.

"We feel that they need to rest seeing as the Guardians may be strong but are still inexperienced in the art of combat." Another council member stated.

"I get that but you should not under estimate my Sister or her team, but as for their lack of combat abilities you may be right but the same can't be said for Caleb the Meridian Kaiser he did lead a rebellion against a maniacal dictator." Ryu remarked defending his clan brother.

"That is true as well but he also doesn't have your stealth and tracking abilities either." the same council member spoke.

"So from what your saying is that my stealth and silent fighting and killing style is needed?" The young dragon stated looking the council over.

"Yes young one their has been some disturbing power fluctuations coming from the Shadow realm it started only a few days ago." The Oracle explained turning towards the ninja.

"I see do you think it might have something to do with the demon I sealed or something else?" Ryu asked keeping his face devoid of emotions as he had been trained to By  
Hayate for times like this when emotional out burst could be counter productive.

"We believe it is not related to the Demon you sealed or Jaquio." Another council member spoke. "They energy signature is nothing like either of them it feels like a human but one that has surrendered it's self to the darkness unlike you who found a balance in the light and the dark." the council member finished.

"I see it brings up a part of my training that I under went over the years and it pains me to say that I didn't understand it till I found balance." Ryu started. "I life there will always be Light and Dark, Good and Evil. One of the major lessons was a question that I got wrong and it was I quote "Can the light exist with out the dark?"

Flashback:

"Can you answer that Ryu?" Hayate inquired sitting across from the young ninja in training now age ten.

"Yeah I mean with out the dark the world would be a better place nothing but light and good." The ten year old stated with a look of confidence only to be shattered

"Wrong Ryu." Hayate stated.

"AND WHY IS THAT?!" The ten year old Ryu shouted getting up.

"Calm down Ryu and let me explain." His master spoke as Ryu returned to his seat crossing his arms in defiance.

"_Ha, ha, ha, ha, so much like the last Ryu." _ Hayate thought as he began to explain. "Because for either side to exist we need followers, and sentient beings can't exist in the full power of either side." The older ninja explained.

"But wouldn't a world bathed in eternal light be better that the world of conflict we know?" Ryu spoke dropping his arms back to his sides. "If as Dragon Ninja's our job is to protect the world then why not destroy all evil?" The young Ryu stated confused.

"_I couldn't have been more right to train him as the next Ninja Dragon and the next Ryu." _Hayate thought listing to Ryu finish. "All right then Ryu let me ask you another question."

"Ok Sensei." Ryu said looking him in the eye.

"Can you see in one hundred percent darkness no light at all?" Hayate inquired.

"Of course not, no one can." Ryu countered.

"Ok then how would you fair in one hundred percent light?" Hayate smirked thinking he got through Ryu's thick skull.

"……." Ryu sat glaring at his teacher.

"So is it too with the survival of all thing sentient and so forth." Hayate stated with a hearty laugh.

"_I still don't get it" _ Ryu thought.

End flash back.

"So as it set it took me almost six more years to learn that lesson." Ryu stated having retold a part of the dragon training.

"I see so you do not go after all evil you try and maintain a balance?" The Oracle inquired.

"Yes that is one way of putting it but as the council stated we need to investigate any thing that can put off that kind of dark power even if it isn't that strong yet if left unchecked it could grow out of control."

"So you will investigate this for us?" The first council member spoke again.

"Yes I will, and if there is nothing else I would like to begin immediately." Ryu said as he stood and bowed.

"No there is nothing else and thank you again young dragon." The Oracle spoke as they walked out of the Council Chambers.

End flashback.

"_What ever is using this dark energy is really doing a number on this world." _Ryu thought walking into the remains of a small village. _"Shit all this destruction and for what!?" _Ryu mentally shouted seeing the burned and dismembered corpses that littered the small village's streets. _"Even the elderly and the children were not spared." _ Ryu growled coming to a stop at what appeared to be the epicenter of the attack. _"Looks like what ever it was started here and worked it's way outward in a spiraling pattern." _ Came the continued thoughts as he ran his fingers across the pattern on the ground. "_Well what ever it was it's gone and I can't track it anymore, shit this is gonna take a long time to deal with I can just feel it."_ Ryu growled mentally as he created a fold back to Kandracar.

"Well Ryu did you find anything of use." The Oracle inquired as Ryu joined him looking at the horizon of Kandracar.

"Yes and No, Yes I found something but no I didn't find the source or the perpetrator." Ryu sighed reverting back to his normal cloths Which consisted of baggy black jeans, black boots and a deep red almost blood colored muscle shirt complete with a black dragon wrapping around it with his hair tie back in the usual pony tail that hung down to his shoulder blades still in it's spikey look.

"Well anything is good so what was it?"

"The attack left nothing of the Village the was attacked it started at the Village square in the center of town and from their wiped it out men and women alike even the young and the old no one was spared not even the plants and animals." Ryu growled slamming his fist down.

"Calm your self Ryu their was nothing you could have done even we didn't sense it till it happened." The Oracle sighed upset himself at the destruction. "That is why we requested you go we didn't want the guardians to see the destruction we know they are strong but from what you described they might have broken down as for Caleb he is gonna be busy rebuilding the Dragon clan of Meridian." The older man spoke calming the young dragon down.

"I know even I felt ready to fall seeing the loss of life their." Ryu spoke downcast. "Aside from that I do have a lead on what type of attack it is." Ryu grunted looking back out at the clouds.

"So what type is it?"

"Spiral. their usually hard to master seeing as the can back fire just as badly as a lighting type move but even if the user is killed the destruction is still very high and seeing as I didn't find a corpse in the center it's wielder is still alive." Ryu reported leaning back against a pillar.

"I see this is getting more and more disturbing with each passing moment." Oracle sighed still not moving from his cloud watching as Ryu called it.

"I know I think we should consider brining the Guardians in on this or at least telling them, cause I am not looking forward to when they find out I have been working on a new mission with out them." Ryu grimaced.

"I think you may be right young dragon, but let us wait for at least two more days before we tell them to at least allow them a little more rest." The Oracle smiled turning towards Ryu.

"Right, well I need to be back home soon or mom and dean are gonna have my head seeing as there spending more time together now." Ryu chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry Ryu, Dean Collins is a good man that cares for all three of you." The older man chuckled as well.

"I don't mind it Will that I fear right now well her and Irma and if I know them the others are gonna be on my ass soon." Ryu spoke shaking his head with a large grin on his face.

"Well then good luck is in order I presume." The Oracle said as Ryu created a fold.

"Oh shit the end of the world is coming the Oracle made a joke." Ryu exclaimed laughing.

"So I did, but is it really that strange?"

"Well ever since I meet ya it has been al business but I guess it isn't all that impossible." Ryu grinned.

"I see be safe young dragon." The Oracle spoke as he went to his chambers and Ryu left via fold.

Earth Ryu's home.

"Thanks for letting us stay Ms. Vandom" Irma smiled as she and the other girls were sitting on the couch in the sleeping cloths.

"No problem, but have any of you seen that ninja I call a son?" Susan smiled sitting across from them next to Dean.

"Well that's the other reason we came to, none of us have seen him for over three days." Taranee spoke sitting on the floor.

"I see a surprise attack." Dean laughed.

"Some thing like that." Hay Lin smiled as the phone rang.

"Vandom residents." Susan spoke." Ryu where are you every one is looking for you? Note what note?" Susan asked perplexed. "On the fridge. Will can you go see if there is a note pinned to the fridge?" Her mom inquired.

"Sure be back guys." Will sighed. "There is a note mom it said he was gonna stay at Matt's tonight, WHAT HE'S WITH MATT AND HE DIDN'T TELL. MATT YOU ARE SOOO DEAD." Will shouted with a growl.

"Ok Ryu behave and please be home at a decent time tomorrow, love you too son good night." Susan sighed hanging up the phone.

"Don't hang that up I need to have a word with Matt." Will growled stomping out of the kitchen.

"Sorry Will but he and Matt are gonna be going to camp out for the night with Peter, Nigel, Eric and Martin." Susan smiled looking at the glares directed at the phone.

"I AM GONNA SO HURT YOUR SON." Irma growled joining in with Will in anger.

"Ryu and Matt are in such deep trouble." Taranee whispered to Cornelia and Hay Lin.

"Got to agree with you there girls." Dean whispered.

With Ryu and the others.

" What did they say?" Peter asked laughing a little.

"Matt my man we are in deep and I mean DEEP shit." Ryu laughed turning his cell phone off. "You might be too for not telling Taranee about this trip too."

"Thanks for reminding me." Peter laughed harder.

"I have a question though why did you invite Nigel and myself?" Eric inquired.

"Well my sister is friends with Hay Lin and Taranee and your dating them aren't you." Ryu spoke as the tow boys nodded. "Well I consider Hay Lin and Taranee like my sisters as well so I figured we could all become friends."

"Good enough reason for me." Nigel stated sitting on the log he found.

"Me too." Eric grinned leaning back on the ground.

"So where do I fit in?" Martin inquired.

"Your already a friend Martin you have always been a good friend to Irma even though it took her awhile to notice it but if it wasn't for you there's no telling what Hornby would have to her that day." Ryu spoke looking into the fire.

"Thanks a lot Ryu." Martin smiled adjusting his glasses.

"Hey you got us to man." Matt stated roasting a hot dog over the fire.

"Same here, Martin, were all friends here right guys." Peter shouted putting his fist straight out in front of him.

"HELL YEAH!" They all shouted doing as Peter did.

AN: Well here is the sequel well not technically but is the next part of The Dragon Ninja Chronicles. That I started big thanks to Wilhelmina Vandom and XV-Dragon for their reviews of my first WITCH Fic. Read Review peace out.

GuyverZero.


	2. More Destruction

W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: Shadow

Chapter 2

More Destruction.

Ryu's home.

"_Where is that jerk!" _ Will thought as she and the others were waiting on him at his home since last night and it was now three in the afternoon.

"Ms. Vandom I thought you told him to be home early?" Irma inquired/whined looking at the clock.

"Technically I told him to be home at a decent time. Susan spoke frowning at her son's apparent lack of manners at the time. _"Should have told him to come home by noon." _ The elder Vandom thought.

"_That boy has a set even I wouldn't wanna be on the bad side of two Vandom's and my girlfriend and her friends." _ Dean thought shaking his head a little.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer I have to baby sit my little sister." Cornelia sighed getting up. "But be sure to give the little turd a lashing for me." The blonde huffed walking out to meet her mom.

"See ya Corny." Irma grinned as said girl rolled her eye's and left.

"Same here I told dad I would help in the restraunt to today and I have to be there before four." Hay Lin smiled picking her own bag up and as a knock was heard.

"Peter is Ryu with you?" Susan asked as Taranee older brother backed up a step.

"Sorry Ma'am but he took off not long after we all got to Matt's place." Peter stated rubbing the back of his head catching the glares from every female in the house at present time. _"Shit Ryu you weren't kidding when you said we were all in really deep shit."_ Peter thought as he began to speak. "Sorry, Sis mom and Dad had me come to get you." the older boy stated nervously.

"If you see that ninja son of mine tell him to be home before nine tonight." Susan stated going back to the kitchen.

"W…w…will d…do M…ma'am." Peter stuttered _"You are in deeper than me at least." _ Peter smiled mentally as he and Taranee left taking Hay Lin to her family restraunt as well.

"_Is something wrong Ryu?"_ Irma thought sadly glancing at the clock then back to the table thinking it went unnoticed.

"_That son of mine is a great fighter and is honest to a fault but is think headed when it comes to girls." _Susan sighed thinking how mad Irma was last night.

"_Ryu you have to come home soon, your hurting Irma, mom and me." _Will thought noticing the look on her friends face.

Kandracar.

"How is Ryu's progress going?" Yan Lin spoke as the Oracle requested she come to Kandracar.

"So far it looks like this Village has suffered the same fate as the last one." The Oracle spoke sadly.

"I see have either of you figured out what could cause that kinda of destruction?" the elder Lin inquired.

"So far all we have is it is Spiral based working from the center of the town or Village wiping out all life in the most gruesome manner I have ever seen." The Oracle responded showing her the destruction Ryu showed him yesterday.

"That is horrid. All that life destroyed for what." Yan Lin spoke looking at the destroyed Village.

"We sent Ryu to explore another Village emanating the same energy only this time it was already far stronger." Oracle explained as he and Yan Lin awaited the Ninja's return.

Second Destroyed village.

" _Damn same thing again the forest and animals are all dead."_ Ryu growled mentally running through the remains of another forest. _"What kind of power could do this the marking look like flames but the way it leaves the remains indicate something else, maybe a higher level dual tech maybe even triple tech."_ The young ninja sighed as he began his trek towards the ruined village.

Twenty minutes later.

"_Damn it's getting hard to breath here and the further in I go the less oxygen I feel like I'm getting." _Ryu thought forcing him self to slow his pace down. _" What ever happened here wasn't to long ago maybe the thing that did this is still here." _Ryu continued carefully looking at the village remains. _"Cornelia wouldn't be able to do anything here as the earth is completely tainted and decayed. And from the way the air feel Hay Lin wouldn't be able to fight here either so that leaves Taranee, Will, Caleb, and Irma as possible teammates to help fight this thing."_ Ryu finished as he saw something. _" One of the Village Well's it looks like the water still has life in it, I'll take a sample back to have Tibor look at it." _The ninja grinned taking a vial out and filling it half way. _"That should be enough for Tibor to work with, and if the water can't be harmed then Irma is definitely a member of the team to take this thing down." _Ryu smirked under his mask as he resumed his trek to the center of town. _"WHAT THE FUCK!!!"_ Ryu gasped as the air suddenly went dead. _"Gotta get out of here!" _Ryu thought creating a fold as his lungs began to burn.

Kandracar.

"RYU!? Are you alright?" Yan Lin yelled seeing the young ninja collapse as he exited the fold.

"Tibor bring the healer!" Oracle shouted as Ryu began to sit up.

"Don't worry Oracle, I just had to get some air." Ryu gasped taking deep breaths.

"What happened over there?" Oracle spoke as Tibor arrived with the healer.

"There's no need." Ryu protested as the healer began to check Ryu over.

"Even so we need to make sure there are no long term effects on you." Yan Lin stated as the healer finished and Ryu stood.

"Thanks Ms. Lin." Ryu grinned removing his mask and hood. " I did get more info on the attack though."

"Well that is some good news." Tibor spoke as they walked over to a bench.

"Not really, Cornelia will be of no use as the attack corrupts and taints the earth surrounding the attacker causing it to decay and die." Ryu stated revealing part of his findings.

"That is disturbing. I'm guessing that the news doesn't get better?" The Oracle grimaced looking a the young ninja.

"I'm afraid not the Air also suffers the same fate as the earth that's why I collapsed I had to run away from the epicenter on the attack before I could even gather energy for a fold, so Will and Hay Lin wouldn't be able to help either." Ryu growled.

"I see so is there any good news?" Yan Lin inquired.

" I believe so, I need Tibor to check this water sample, when I gathered it, it felt like the life was still in it." Ryu smiled retrieving the sample.

"Right away Master Ryu." Tibor stated taking the water sample.

"Please don't call me Master Ryu, just Ryu please." Ryu whined still not likening be called by his title.

"Of course Ryu." Tibor smiled leavening. "This should be analyzed in two days max by tomorrow at best."

"Thank you Tibor." Ryu smiled.

"Well Ryu you should head home from what I heard from my grand daughter Irma, Will, and your mom are waitin for you." Yan Lin laughed seeing the look on Ryu face.

"I am so screwed, if Irma and Will don't kill mom just might." Ryu sighed creating a fold. "If I ain't back tomorrow Oracle they might have killed me." Ryu chuckled.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." Yan Lin smiled softly at the young dragon.

"Maybe with mom, less likely with Will, and Irma I got no clue have been so distant to her since the attack on my mentality." Ryu sighed "Well I better go now or it will just be worse." Ryu finished heading home.

Ryu's home.

"Will I'm starting to worry now, Ryu may be strong but he isn't invincible." Susan stated looking at her daughter as Dean and Irma had left for their homes.

"I'm sure he'll be home soon." Will spoke a little anger and sad at the same time. _"Come on Bro you have mom and Irma really worried, and me too." _ The red haired girl thought watching the door.

"_Are you mad at me for something Ryu, I know Will and I have had our problems but I thought that I got it right since you came back to me." _Susan mental battle waged as the door opened. "Ryu where the hell have you been?!" His mom shouted getting Will's attention.

"Sorry mom, Will." Ryu spoke as he stood to await judgment.

"Well where have you been?" Susan spoke again standing in front of him.

"Training yesterday before meeting the guys to hang out and meditation today." Ryu stated still looking down.

"And the other days since you got back?" Will inquired glaring at her brother.

"Same." Ryu spoke flatly.

"God Ryu you know how worried you've had me and Will not to mention Irma your own girlfriend and your friends." Susan stated still glaring at her son. "Ryu I expected you to be the most responsible of you and Will seeing as you trained to be that way for sixteen years."

"You have no clue how hard it is to keep up all that and my training not to mention the school work!" Ryu shouted returning the glare shocking Will and Susan. "Add to that I have to now train even harder to prove I am worthy of the Title Ninja Master of My Clan." Ryu continued. "Maybe I should have stayed in Japan then you wouldn't have to deal with the disappointment of me not meeting YOUR expectations." Ryu finished a few angry tears falling.

"Ryu I know you it is hard on you I just wanted to know if you ok." Susan spoke as she let a few tears fall. " You were acting so different after you got back and it scared me." His mom finished as Ryu hugged her.

"No mom I should be sorry I shouldn't have shouted like that, I just have a lot on my mind with being promoted to Master so soon." Ryu sniffed holding his mom. "I know I should have told you and Will but I wanted to make sure I had earned that title."

"_Must finally be feeling the after effects of the battle, I doubt during the time he trained at the temple he ever killed." _Will thought sadly watching her brother. "I forgive you Bro but you need to go see Irma." Will smiled joining the hug to hopefully cheer both her mom and brother up.

"I know how bad have I screwed up?" Ryu sighed letting go and sitting down.

"She's more worried than mad, seeing as it is only six go she her and tell her your sorry." Susan smiled warmly at her son. _"Guess he isn't so slow on how to treat a girl, he is more worried about her than what she could do to him." _Susan laughed mentally.

"Thanks mom I'll be back soon." Ryu smiled finally as he got up and left.

"You think Irma will forgive him?" Will inquired as she turned to her mom.

"I hope so I may have only known him for this year but he seems to truly love her." Susan smiled turning the TV on.

"Yeah I think your right." Will grinned watching with her mom.

Irma's home.

"_Jeez I really screwed up I should have called her before each recon mission. But leave to me to forget to call either her or mom." _ Ryu thought walking up to the door. _"Come on Ryu you've beaten demons, monsters, and other assorted creatures you can knock on a door to at least catch a beating from your angry girlfriend." _Ryu mentally berated himself for being a coward as he knocked as her father answered.

"Ryu it's good to see you, I assume you're here to see Irma." He spoke knowing his daughter was upset because of her boyfriend. "What ever you did to my little girl you better fix understand." Tom spoke in a tone that promised pain if he didn't.

"I hope I can sir, I really hope I can." Ryu spoke in a sad voice knowing what he did.

"Oh Ryu it is good to see you again hopefully you can get her to forgive you." Anna smiled as they let him in. "She is in her room go on up."

"Thank you both of you for not killing me on site." Ryu spoke with a slight bow before walking up the steps.

"He seemed really upset that he hurt her." Anna spoke as she and Tom went back to the dining room.

"I know he looked like he had been put through the ringer a few times, might have been a lovers spat." Tom chuckled.

"Could be, I just hope she forgives him their perfect together." Anna sighed sitting back down.

Irma's room.

"_time to face the music."_ Ryu sighed knocking on the door.

"I told you I'm fine daddy." Irma spoke through her tears.

"_Damn it Ryu, you really hurt her."_ Ryu thought before speaking. "Irma it's me." Ryu stated trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Go away Ryu." Irma cried harder.

"Please let me at least talk to you." Ryu said as his voice started to betray him.

"Why so you can lie to me." she spoke still crying.

"I'm sorry for being so distant Irma, I really am I have just been dealing with the aftermath of the battle." Ryu spoke whispering the last part.

" _I had forgot about that Ryu did all the killing of most of the enemies we fought, I didn't think it would bother him though." _ Irma gasped getting to the door to find Ryu about to leave. "Ryu please don't go." She whispered as he turned his head. " I should apologize too." Irma started with the tears still rolling.

"Don't you dare." Ryu stated startling her a little. " I screwed up by not seeking your help." He finished lowering his head.

"If I can't say it neither can you." Irma spoke with a small smile.

"I have to, I have no excuse for not coming to see you when I needed help." Ryu spoke thinking. _"I'm truly sorry I can't tell you the truth yet bright eye's."_

"Fine just promise me when ever you need help you'll come to me please." She spoke giving Ryu the puppy dog eye's.

"Always bright eye's." Ryu smiled as she closed the distance between them to melt into his arms.

"Thank you my dragon." Irma murmured into his chest.

"Anytime." Ryu spoke lifting her face with his forefinger to get a kiss.

"Well it looks like you forgave him, so I guess that means I don't get to use my can of mace on him." Tom laughed standing behind the couple.

"DADDY!" Irma shouted glaring at her father.

"It's ok Irma for the way I acted I would have deserved it." Ryu chuckled.

"I wouldn't have, but I would have been very disappointed it seems my first impression of you is still spot on." Tom laughed.

"Thanks sir, though I hate too I have to be home soon." Ryu sighed turning back to Irma.

"Are you gonna disappear again tomorrow?" Irma inquired laying her head back on his chest.

"No meet me at the park so we can just talk." Ryu smiled getting one last kiss before heading back down the steps with her dad.

"I'm glad you two were able to patch things up." Tom smiled as they got to the door.

"Did everything go ok?" Anna asked seeing the two.

"Yeah she forgave me, though she didn't have to." Ryu smiled standing at the door.

"I'm glad you two are a cute couple." Her mom smiled.

"Thank you Ma'am and sir, I hate to go so soon but I have to be home soon for all the times I came home late." Ryu spoke waving bye has he ran up the street.

"Fine young man." Tom grinned watching his daughters boyfriend leave.

"Yes he is." Irma sighed watching as well.

With Ryu.

"_tomorrow I have to tell her and the others tomorrow." _Ryu thought as he sprinted back home.

AN: Well it is getting close to revealing the first enemy of the fic. Peace out Thanks XV-Dragon for being the first to review.

GuyverZero.


	3. The New Enemy

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: Shadow

Chapter 3

The New Enemy.

Will and Ryu's home.

"Morning Will." Irma smiled as her friend let her in.

"Morning Irma." Will replied shutting the door as they went to the living room.

"I…is Ryu still home?" The brunette inquired nervous that he had ran off already.

"Yeah said he wasn't leaving till you got up which I guess he thought you might sleep longer." Will grinned as her friend huffed and flushed at the same time. "He's still in his room."

"Thanks Will." The blushing girl said as she made her way to his room.

"No problem sis." Will shot back earning a glare from an even redder Irma.

Ryu's Room.

"_How do I tell them?" _Was the main thought running through the ninja's mind. _"It's gonna be even harder to tell them that so far only Caleb is confirmed to be able to even help in this mission, and maybe Irma." _ Ryu thought laying in bed eye's closed so deep in thought that he didn't hear Irma knock or ask if he was there. _ "What kind of attack can cause so much death and destruction on that scale and not make the user pay a price so heavy that they can escape before capture or death?" _ The continuing thought process went as Irma slipped in undetected. _"I don't want to lead Caleb and possibly Irma to their deaths, and the way this is shaping up it seems more and more likely of that." _ Ryu mentally growled not making any head way as he heard some one breathing near his bed and decided to see who it was by pretending to be asleep.

"Thank you Ryu for not running off again." Irma spoke softly watching Ryu sleep. "It hurt to think you were possible tired of me, and that is what I thought." The brunette said wiping a tear away.

"_I'm so sorry Irma, I never meant to hurt you."_ The young ninja thought as he cracked his eye's enough to see her trying not to cry. _" Come on Ryu you need to comfort her if only to have her mad at you again in a few hours when you tell her about what you've really been doing."_ Ryu thought as he silently moved his hand to her arm before yanking her to him as she let out a small squeak.

"Y…y…you w…w…were a…awake the whole time." Irma stuttered blushing.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." Ryu sniffed wrapping her up tightly in his arms. "I could never get tired of being with you, you mean everything to me Irma." The ninja said letting a few tears fall.

"Thank you Ryu." Irma cried burying her head in to the crook of his neck as he let her cry while rubbing small circles on her back.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Ryu inquired as she began to calm down.

"Anything as long as it is with you." Irma murmured feeling content and safe where she was at. "We could stay like this all day and I would be happy." She sighed.

"I guess if that's what you want I can lay here as long as you want." Ryu smiled planting a kiss on the top of his girlfriends head.

"Honestly I have missed those nap we took together at the beach, I always had nice dreams while I slept in your arms." Irma said as Ryu shifted so he could look into her eye's.

"Me too bright eye's." Ryu spoke placing his forehead next to hers. "I really thought our parents would hit the ceiling when they asked us about it."

"I know, but I guess that shows you how much they trust us." Irma finished placing her lips to his in a deep passionate kiss.

"I can't believe was out and about instead of with you doing this." Ryu grinned going back.

"If it was important to you then I don't mind but you have a lot to make up for." Irma spoke flirtatiously while batting her eye's.

"You now I think I can cover it." Ryu smirked as they enjoyed each others company.

With Will.

"Well it seems like they might be in there for awhile." Will smirked flipping through the channels.

"Will is Ryu still home?" Susan inquired dressed casually.

"Yeah he and Irma are in his room." Will laughed still flipping channels.

"Ok at least I can trust them to not go to far." Susan sighed remembering all the times they found them asleep in each others arms in either their rooms or the hammock. "I'm glad that Ryu didn't screw up to bad and lose her, he seemed to really loosen up when they started dating." His mom laughed sitting with Will.

"I thought you and Mr. Collins were going out today?" Her daughter inquired finally letting the channel stop on some music.

"We are he's coming by to take me to lunch." Susan smiled.

"So have you set a date?" Will grinned as her mother turned slightly red.

"It's still so strange that you are happy about this." Susan smiled happily.

"Well dad didn't seem to care that after sixteen years his only son was alive and well, so forget him." Will growled.

"I'm sorry Will, he was so different before Ryu was said to have died after birth, I thought that he would be happy when Ryu tracked him down." Their mother sighed angry that he didn't care and happy that it let them move on with their lives. "I just hope he won't try and interfere with our lives now." Susan grimaced knowing that Tony was an ass.

"_I highly doubt he will considering Ryu killed him and no one will ever know except me the guardians, Caleb and Ryu himself."_ Will thought. "If he didn't care about Ryu being alive I doubt he will bother us with moving on." Will smiled for her mother.

"I hope so." Susan smiled back at her daughter encouraging words.

"Think we should go embarrass Ryu now." Will grinned mischievously.

"Now Will leave Ryu and Irma alone they deserve their time together at least Irma earned it from Ryu being well being Ryu." Susan stated smiling. _"Thought it would be nice to have a little fun with them." _ Susan thought

"Oh all right." Will sighed turning back to the TV.

"_This is just what I always wished for a family, my family although I had pictured it with Tony. Dean is a better man than he will ever be."_ Susan smiled thinking about her future with Dean and her kids. _"I missed so many of Ryu's birthdays and I want to throw him a party but he seems to very much against it. I guess all the years of training he doesn't really care about it." _Susan sighed sadly catching Will's attention again.

"You ok mom?" Will asked looking at the depressed woman.

"Huh oh, yeah I am fine Will." Susan stated forcing a smile.

"No your not, mine and Ryu's birthday is approaching and your worried aren't you?" Her daughter inquired turning the TV off.

"I guess there's no fooling you is there." Susan laughed sadly.

"What is it mom, Ryu already said he wasn't leaving anytime soon it would hurt too many people." Will spoke trying to reassure her mom.

"It's isn't that." Susan started. "I want to make up for all the birthdays I missed all his firsts, first steps, words, first birthday." Susan cried softly.

"Then why don't you tell him this?" Will inquired a few tears present as well knowing her mother wanted to be their for him like she was for her.

"I asked him what he wanted to do for his birthday but he said it wasn't a big deal to him that he didn't want anything special." their mother spoke keeping her crying low hoping Ryu wouldn't hear.

"Then tell him why you want to do it, if anything he would go thought it if only to make you happy." Will stated matter of factly.

"I don't want to pressure him into something that he doesn't do even though the actual day isn't for awhile." Susan sighed.

Ryu's room.

"Ryu did you hear all that?" Irma cried into his chest.

"I…I…I didn't know it meant so much to her. Ryu gasped as tears rolled down his face.

"Are you gonna let her throw you a party?" Irma sniffed head laying back on his chest.

"I think I will." Ryu smiled running his hand through her hair. "I don't like seeing her sad or any of you for that matter." The young ninja sighed closing his eye's.

"So how do you tell her with out her knowing that you know her reasons?" Irma spoke as Ryu wiped a stray tear away.

"I don't know, I could just tell her I changed my mind but she might be suspicious if I do that." Ryu said looking into Irma's eye's.

"I'll help you think of something, we can always ask Will and the others to help as well." Irma smiled grabbing the hand at her face.

"Thank you beautiful." Ryu spoke pulling her closer.

"For you my dragon any thing." Irma smiled closing the distance.

Kandracar.

"Oracle the water sample Ryu left with me has finished." Tibor spoke walking into the Chambers of the Oracle.

"And the results?" The oracle questioned.

"Good news Irma's powers will be unaffected." Tibor spoke relaying his findings.

"That is good news indeed as is that I have not felt the presence of that dark energy yet." The Oracle smiled one of his rare smiles.

"Yes it is, it will give the young dragon time to be with his loved ones." Tibor smiled as well.

"I agree he deserves this rest." The Oracle spoke returning to his meditation.

The Shadow Realm.

"The Devils Flame is nearing full power." An unknown male drawled out looking over his right arm that is used to summon the demonic flame. "I will need to test it again soon to see how much destructive power I can produce seeing as so far it will only go a few hundred feet before weakening and the after effects continue on for miles but I need the power to wipe out a kingdom in one shot." The man snarled. I will make Elyon and the Guardians pay." The unknown man bellowed as he disappeared.

Ryu and Will's home.

"Hey Will mom leave already." Ryu asked walking into the living room after he had Irma leave so he could get dressed.

"Yeah she and Dean left a few minutes ago." Will smiled.

"Good I need some help." Ryu sighed sitting in the chair across from his sister..

"Is it serious?" Will inquired.

"I guess it is at least to mom." Ryu stated to a confused Will.

"What do ya mean by that?" Asked the perplexed red head.

"I over heard why Mom asked me about a party." Ryu spoke eye's fixed on the floor.

"Oh, so you want to let her throw you a party with out making her feel like she pressured you into it right?" Will asked with a small smile.

"Honestly all she had to do was tell me that was why it isn't that I don't celebrate it just isn't a big spectacle mainly just family which while I was in training was Hayate, Murai, and Kasumi." Ryu stated.

"So you celebrated but just not big." Will said looking at her brother.

"Yeah, I thought she was gonna do something outrageous which if she wants to I will do it and do it with a smile but only for those I care about." Ryu said as Irma got comfortable next to him in the same chair. "I don't like large crowds of people if it is done, just you girls, Pete, Matt, Martin, Nigel, Eric, Dean and Mom." Ryu said wrapping his arm around Irma.

"That is doable and it will make mom happy she has wanted to do this for a while." Will grinned.

"Thanks sis, but there is something else that is far more serious, can you get the other Guardians and report to Kandracar?" Ryu spoke turning serious.

"What for the Oracle hasn't called." Will asked a little confused.

"I can't explain it right now but please trust me." Ryu sighed as Irma got up and glared at him.

"Ryu Hayabusa, have you been working for the Oracle behind our back." Irma growled at a now nervous Ryu.

"_I am gonna be in such deep shit."_ The nervous ninja thought as Irma tapped her foot waiting for a response. "I can't say right now." Ryu gulped audibly after speaking.

"So you weren't meditating or training?" Will growled standing next to Irma.

"What he said he was trying to get over all the killing he did." Irma stated shocked as Ryu crept away silently.

"Oh Brother dear." Will spoke in a sickly sweet voice that promised pain.

"Ryu my love." Irma said in that same voice making Ryu freeze at the door.

"_Make a break for it you fool!" _Ryu's mind shouted as he turned to see what looked like predators stalking it prey and he was the prey _"DAMN IT MORON RUN!!"_ Ryu's mind snapped as he bolted out the door with Will and Irma hot on his trail. _"Shit their both faster than I remember!" _Ryu thought running down the stairs and jumping the rail on some to put distance between him and the two that would kill him if they caught him. _"I knew training them would come back to bite me in the ass."_ Ryu mentally laughed as he busted through the front doors of the apartment complex.

"Ryu you get your ass back here right now." Irma howled as they got to the bottom floor causing people to look on and shake their heads at the scene.

"Sorry beautiful but I value my skin right now." Ryu chuckled nervously as she got angrier.

"Ryu if you value your skin so much just get this over with." Will snarled as a few people backed up fearing what the two girls would do to the boy if they got him and what he did to make them this mad.

"Not a chance Sis, bye." Ryu smirked dashing across the street and into the woods.

"Damn it no way we can catch him in their." Irma growled stomping her foot as they both went to shell beach to fold to Kandracar and call the others.

With Ryu.

"_Shit note to self never piss Irma or Will off." _ Ryu thought still running like head was on fire and his ass was catching. _For that matter don't piss of Taranee, Hay Lin or Cornelia for that matter together they could probably mop the floor with me." _Ryu continued till a thought hit him that made him turn ghost white. _"Ah shit I'm gonna be on Kandracar with all five of them and I bet that Will and Irma will have the others on their side by then." _This thought alone made him lose concentration and slam face first into a tree. Sitting up. "Why me, why do I end up getting myself into these situations." Ryu sighed rubbing his now sore nose. "Better go get Caleb and hopefully have someone on my side to at least save me from death." The downcast ninja spoke opening a fold to Meridian.

Throne Room.

"Caleb how goes the training of the new ninja squads?" Elyon said from her throne.

"Good your majesty, thanks to the help from Ryu's temple we are ahead of schedule." Caleb stated finishing his report as a fold opened.

"Ryu good to see you again." Elyon smiled flying down to her friend as Raythor and Caleb joined.

"Ryu have you come for another dual?" Raythor smiled extending his hand which Ryu shook.

"I wish friend but I came for Caleb was were needed." Ryu sighed.

"What happening now?" Caleb inquired as Ryu began telling them of what he had been doing.

"You are so dead when you get to Kandracar." Elyon laughed holding her sides as tears ran down her face.

"I know, I know but as the Council said it was to dangerous to send them in and they were right on my second exploration I barely made it back to a place I could fold." Ryu stated as Caleb got up from laughing.

"That's understandable Ryu but why didn't the council want to involve them or me for that matter?" Caleb inquired now serious.

"Though you are a great fighter and tracker they need my more advanced stealth ability in case what ever was meeting that dark power was present, I can better hide my spirit power than you and the guardian and Elyon no offence couldn't hide their power signatures if they wanted to." Ryu stated waiting for her to kill him too.

"None taken Ryu it seems the council thought this through very far." Elyon giggled still thinking about the powerful Ryu getting beaten by his girlfriend sister and their friends.

"Well then we should not keep you to long Ryu good luck with this new enemy and show them what true warriors can do." Raythor smirked.

"Will do friend, ready Caleb?" Ryu spoke turning to his fellow dragon.

"As I'll ever be." Caleb sighed not liking being drawn into another battle so soon.

"GUARDIAN DRAGON UNITE!!" Ryu bellowed as they transformed into their Kaiser forms. (AN: the looks are still the same with the exception of silver lining around the masks, boots, chest armor and bracers.)

"Earth Kaiser!" Ryu growled

"Meridian Kaiser." Caleb joined in.

"Good luck you two, especially you Ryu." Elyon said as she proceeded to laugh her royal ass of at Ryu's face dropping.

"Come on after the explication they may let you live." Caleb smirked under his mask as Ryu made the fold.

Kandracar.

"That jerk did what!" Cornelia snarled as Will and Irma told them that he had lied to them.

"I didn't think Ryu would ever lie to us." Hay Lin sighed.

"We need to calm down their has to be more to it than that." Taranee spoke as she was the only one with a level head and The Oracle though present would not tell them anything till Ryu arrived.

"Come on Oracle tell us what he has really been up to." Will asked again.

"I can not." he stated as a fold opened all turned to see Caleb followed by a nervous Ryu.

"RYU EXPLAIN NOW!" Cornelia shouted stalking up to him as he bolted again to get over to the Oracle.

"Ryu you chicken!" An irate Irma shouted as he blew by her.

"I see you weren't kidding about them being mad Ryu." The Oracle chucked.

"Mad my ass their out for blood." Ryu spoke as Tibor entered as well.

"Ah Ryu glad to see your alive and well." Tibor greeted.

"Not for long if you guys don't start explaining." Will growled as some electricity sparked around her for a second.

"Tell them, tell them , tell them, for the love of god TELL THEM!" Ryu shouted now hiding behind Tibor.

"Calm down Ryu we are." The Oracle spoke clearing his throat to get every one attention as he explained what happened.

"RYU, YOU ARE STILL IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Irma stated turning away from him.

"Great told you they would still wanna flog me." Ryu grumbled.

"We can be mad later right now I am worried about this new threat." Will spoke still glaring at her brother. "Is their any good new s about this threat?"

"Not really as Ryu's investigation revealed Yours, Cornelia's, Hay Lin's, and Taranee's powers will not work in the battle zone." Tibor stated looking at the even angrier Guardians.

"WHAT ONLY RYU WILL BE ABLE TO FIGHT!!" Irma shouted anger gone replaced with worry.

"No Irma I won't be going alone." Ryu spoke finally approaching her.

"He just said our powers won't work in the fight." Irma cried as he held her.

"Wrong he said Taranee's, Cornelia's, Hay Lin, and Will's powers wouldn't work." Caleb spoke looking at the other now depressed Guardians.

"So you mean?" Irma hiccupped.

"You and Caleb will coming with me when it is time to take this thing on." Ryu spoke soothingly.

"I'm.." Irma started.

"Don't say it." Ryu sighed tightening his embrace.

"But.." Will started.

"You either, none of you can say sorry." Ryu started still holding Irma. "I undertook this mission so you could rest but I should have told you." Ryu finished as Irma had her head laying against his chest.

"So when do you think the battle will start?" Caleb inquired now holding Cornelia.

"No clue but I think it may test his powers a few more times at least to see how much more destruction it can cause." Ryu sighed as Irma turned in his arms so they were around her from behind.

"You mean you have to wait till it attacks to try and find it?" Irma gasped.

"Unfortunately, as he is just as good as me in hiding it's power level till it attacks." Ryu growled

"How many villages have been destroyed?" Taranee inquired.

"Only two that I have seen." Ryu spoke laying his head on Irma's

"Guardians and Kaiser's return to your homes and rest, while this new enemy hasn't attacked yet you need to be at full strength." Oracle stated getting the attention of them.

"Alright Oracle." Will sighed opening a fold to earth as Caleb made a fold to Meridian.

"Irma?" Ryu whispered into her ear.

"Yes." Irma whispered back.

"Can you stay with me for awhile longer before you head home?" Ryu spoke the sadness not hard to miss.

"Sure Ryu, if we have a new battle ahead I wanna spend as much time with you as I can." Irma smiled turning back to face him in his arms.

"Thank you Irma I swear I will make this up to you." Ryu smiled placing a loving kiss on her lips.

"I know you will Ryu." Irma smiled as they went home.

AN: Well a new chapter of Shadow is done, I am thinking of revealing the identity of this new villain but I can't think of a name if anyone has one PM me or leave it in a review. Thanks XV-Dragon for the review peace out.

GuyverZero.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

-1W.I.T.C.H.

The Dragon Ninja Chronicles: Shadow

Chapter 4

Calm Before The Storm

"Caleb, Irma find anything?" Ryu inquired through the mental link.

"Nothing so far man. I thought that it always left the places it attacked dead?" Caleb asked looking at the still thriving village.

"So did I maybe there was a set number of times that the attack could be used with out substantial rest." Ryu responded as Irma spoke.

"Well everyone I asked said the felt nor saw anything out of the ordinary." 

"Well shit lets meet up at the center of the village to continue the search." Ryu grunted taking off from the edge of town.

Kandracar.

"Are you sure that the dark energy was felt their Oracle?" Tibor inquired looking into the scrying pool with the others.

"Very sure but it seems to have left before completing the attack." The bald man stated watching the three that were their flying to meet each other.

"Maybe what Ryu said is true then." Will spoke as they were able to listen in on the mental link.

" If that is the case then we have gained a reprieve to discover more about the attack." Yan Lin stated as a new fold opened an a rather large man with long white hair in a white pair of baggy pants two large arm bracers a studded head band and nunchaku strapped to his back stepped out.

"So this is Kandracar." The man stated looking around.

"And just who are you buster?" Cornelia spoke as she and the remaining guardians got ready to fight.

"Ryu wasn't kidding when he said you had a temper earth guardian." The man chuckled.

"I DON'T NOT HAVE A TEMPER!" the blonde shouted.

"Cornelia calm down he hasn't attacked us yet." Will spoke placing a hand on her friends shoulder

"You are right sister of the ninja dragon." The man laughed looking at the red head. "I'm Murai I helped train your brother." The now named ninja spoke with a bow.

"Man when Ryu said you were large he wasn't kidding." Hay Lin chirped in.

"You must be Hay Lin." Murai smiled bowing to the others as well.

"How did you know?" said girl inquired with a slight tilt of her head.

"Hayate and Kasumi told me what you all looked like and a bit about each of you." Murai stated looking around. "I guess the Meridian Kaiser and the Water Guardian are with Ryu?"

"Yes Master Murai they are checking out a dangerous spike in dark energy that was coming from the village they are in currently." The Oracle spoke motioning for him to join them.

"Ah yes he left a report of what he has found of the attack with Hayate and he passed it to me as well to look over." the large white haired man spoke looking a the scrying pool.

"Do you know anything about it?" Will asked looking over at the large man.

"Something I heard in passing years ago when I was first training to be a ninja, but we should wait till they return as well so as to have everything said once and only once." the large ninja spoke leaning back against a column.

Back with Ryu, Irma and Caleb.

"This is a good sign I guess that the village is still here." Ryu stated standing on the roof of house looking out at the horizon. 

"True but are we going to do now?" Caleb asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Wait I guess." Ryu responded turning to Irma standing beside him. "What do you think Irma?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think from what you told us to expect I just don't know." Irma sighed as Ryu walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Well it looks like their isn't anything else we can do here we should head back." Ryu spoke as Irma relaxed in his arms.

"I agree lets head back the energy signature isn't even present anymore." Caleb said as he created a fold.

"Come on Irma lets head home." Ryu spoke as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah." Responded a blushing Irma.

Kandracar.

"Well looks like it will soon be time to explain." Murai stated pushing off the column.

"Seems that way Master Murai." The Oracle spoke as Caleb's fold opened and the three stepped out.

"So dinner tonight Irma." Ryu smiled as he and Irma appeared hand in hand.

"Sure mom and dad love having you over." Irma grinned.

"So this is the girl that has helped you grow so strong." Murai spoke walking into view of his former pupil.

"Master Murai." Ryu gasped as he bowed.

"Hayate was right even after being named a ninja master you still refuse to just call me Murai." the large ninja chuckled.

"Sorry it's just after sixteen years of calling you and master Hayate master or sensei it is hard to break." Ryu grinned rubbing the back of his neck.

"I understand I went through the same thing with my sensei, so don't worry it will come to you naturally one day to see Hayate, Kasumi and myself as equals in standing." Murai spoke as they all made their way to a more private chamber to speak.

"So master Murai seeing as you're here I assume that means that some one found something on that dark power and attack?" Ryu inquired sitting down with Irma beside him.

"So far it is the only thing that I could come up with but something to start with is better than running head long into the aftermath each time no." Murai spoke sitting Indian style on the floor. 

"So your not sure if this information is even correct then?" Taranee asked looking over at the large ninja.

"No unfortunately I am not I would need to see or have an accurate description of the ninpo/jutsu to identify it." Murai started. "But as it set's all we have are the effects of it, but based on those it is still possible to identify." the silver haired man finished.

"Well the first thing we know is that it is shadow slash darkness based." Ryu said as he stood and turned to his former sensei. "That and is spirals outwards from the epicenter of the attack destroying all life and magical energy's save the water element." the red haired ninja continued. " Air becomes stagnate and devoid of life preventing any living creature human or other wise from staying." Ryu stopped to take a breath before continuing. " Further more with out Air to provide life to Fire it is dead by proxy preventing both Taranee and Hay Lin from being able to fight if the attack is used. Ten there is the Earth element all vegetation and soil also becomes stagnate and devoid of life taking Cornelia out of the fight." The young ninja master paused to look at his friends and then his sister. "And lastly as far as I can tell even Will wouldn't be able to stand in the battle zone from what was left from the last to villages destroyed during the expedition I took to the village before this one I couldn't form a fold or use energy based attacks with in the village and for two miles out side the village, there by preventing Will from being able to fight this thing." Ryu finished sitting back down beside Irma.

"Well from that it can only be the Devils Flame." Murai stated looking over at Ryu."

"Devils Flame?" Taranee asked. "It sounds dangerous but it shouldn't be possible for it to work since fire needs air to work properly." The spectacled girl spoke up.

"For the normal fire element that is a fact but for a darkness or shadow, and unfortunately in this case a devils or demons arts defy the norms of the elements instead of just feeding on the Air it devours it, the black fire of the devils flame burns hotter than any other canceling out the normal flame element killing the earth and weakening the life energy in the area to next to nothing preventing the earth and quintessence elements from being able to stand against it." Murai explained.

"But how can the water element stand against it, and what about Caleb and Ryu?" Cornelia inquired.

"No matter how hot fire burns it's natural enemy is always water as for Ryu and Caleb they are part dragon giving them natural defense against the elements as well as an affinity so with their water elemental affinity and fire elemental defense as well as their Kaiser forms they have the best chance of beating who ever has the Devils Flame." Murai spoke answering the question. "Does that help any?"

"Quite a bit actually, but now we need to figure out who it is and how to counter it." Will spoke getting up. 

"True, I will do some more research on the Devils Flame in both the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin Clan's library's one of them must contain more information about the Devils Flame." Murai spoke as he and the others got to their feet. "Till next we meet Ryu, Guardians, Meridian Kaiser and Oracle." Murai finished as a fold opened and he left.

"So now what?" Cornelia inquired standing beside Caleb.

"We rest, if this attacker is being forced to we should capitalize on it and catch our breath too." Taranee stated looking at her friends.

"She's got a point, we need rest to even if there wasn't a battle, were all getting run ragged by just worry." Caleb spoke wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

"Caleb's right we all need some rest." Ryu spoke rubbing the temples of his head.

"You ok Ryu?" Irma inquired worried for her love.

"Hmmm, yeah I'm ok small head ache from all the new information we got never was one to like to sit and listen for very long." Ryu chuckled pulling Irma into his arms.

"You sure bro?" Will asked walking over to the two.

"I swear, I am fine Will and I promise I will take it easy till next were called ok." Ryu said attempting to stem some of the worry his sister and girlfriend had about his health.

"You better." Irma spoke burring her head in his chest.

"I promise on my honor as a dragon ninja." Ryu smiled tightening his grip around her smaller frame.

"Good enough for me Bro lets go home everyone." Will said as she opened a fold to earth.

Earth a few hours later.

"Anna I'm home." Tom called as he walked in the side door from the garage.

"Welcome home dear, we have company for dinner tonight." Anna smiled as she was setting the food on the table. "Can you go tell them, they should be on the couch."

"Sure thing Anna." Tom smiled kissing his wife on the check before heading to the living room to see Irma and Ryu asleep with her cuddled up to him like he was a giant teddy bear. _"At least I know she is cared for." _Tom thought reaching his hand out to shake Ryu's shoulder only to have it grabbed by Ryu's. "So your awake then." Tom more said than asked.

"Nah, I was asleep but I sensed someone reaching towards me so I reacted." Ryu responded using one hand to wipe the sleep from his eye's while the hold continued to hold Irma protectively.

"Well then dinner's ready wake her up and come eat." Tom chuckled as Ryu was trying to wake the slumbering girl.

"Five more minutes, too comfy." Irma murmured burying her face further into Ryu's chest.

"This might take awhile." Ryu chuckled looking up as a camera flash went off "What the…" the young ninja gasped as he looked right into the flash.

"This will go great in my scrap book." Anna smiled as she watched the scene before her.

"Come on Irma wake up please wake up." Ryu attempted to persuade her to get up as she tightened her grip mumbling.

"So comfy." Rubbing her cheek up and down on Ryu's chest.

"Must have had a long day." Tom laughed as he and Anna walked back to the dining room.

"Come on help me out, am hungry too." Ryu pleaded as they rounded the corner.

"We'll save you and Irma a plate. I just don't have the heart to wake her up." Anna joined in as they left the young ninja to be used as a pillow.

"Aw man come on wake up I'm hungry Irma." Ryu whined to his snuggling girlfriend.

"No go stay put Ryu." Irma sighed happily as she stopped rubbing her cheek and settled back on his chest to continue sleeping.

"_Oh well I guess I can eat later, sleep well bright eye's." _Ryu thought as he lade his head back and tightened his grip around her.

AN: Jeeze can't believe it took me so long to get this chapter done hopefully I'll get the rest of my fic updated soon thanks to XV-Dragon for the reviews. Peace out.


	5. Notice Not A Chapter

-1The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: Shadow.

Notice Not A Chapter.

I hate to say it but I am stopping work on this fic as of now pending a rewrite of the first Part of The Ninja Dragon Chronicles: The Awakening, which has already been posted it will be more in depth in Ryu's past and be more on the Naruto Universe of Ninja style the aspects of Ninja Gaiden will still be in their as well as the sword style of Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Well that's all I can think of at this point in time.

Peace Out and Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and here's hoping you read the rewrite.

GuyverZero.


End file.
